Inorganic oxide extrudates are useful catalysts or catalyst carriers (Stiles, A. B., “Supports Other Than Alumina,” Catalyst Supports and Supported Catalysts (1987) Butterworths Publishers, pp. 57-85). Generally an extrusion aid, such as polyether polyols, polyacrylic acids, cellulose, or starch is used to facilitate extrusion and improve the physical and/or mechanical properties of extrudates (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,039,474, 4,888,319, 4,119,474, and 6,706,658). Despite many efforts, there is a need for new processes to make extrudates with improved physical and/or mechanical properties.